Outro Lado
by mysteryNobodie
Summary: Another Side translated / traduzido - Twilight Princess do ponto de vista de Zelda e Ganon - Zelgan, ligeiro Midink - Traduzido para português de Portugal, não português do Brasil


Desde aquele dia terrível, o dia em que Hyrule caiu nas mãos do terrível rei twili Zant e do seu mestre Ganondorf, Zelda continuou a culpar-se a si própria. Era, a seus olhos, culpa sua que o seu reino fosse conquistado tão o sofrimento, toda a dor, todas as mágoas…tudo porque ela estava a governar. O seu pai era um grande rei; ele nunca teria permitido o que acontecera. Ele era um rei tão forte e no entanto amado… Zelda desejava ser como ele, mas não era. E agora que ele estava morto e era o seu dever proteger Hyrule, ela havia falhado.

Ganondorf não a matara , ele nem sequer a trancou nas masmorras, e ela perguntava-se porquê. Ele deixava-a andar por aí, quase livre, no castelo. Uma prisioneira no seu próprio castelo. Isso fazia-a sentir-se ainda pior, sabendo que o seu povo estava provavelmente a sofrer enquanto ela estava bem, presa na sua casa, impedida de fazer alguma fosse essa a razão de não estar morta ele quisesse fazê-la sentir-se miserável, a morrer por qualquer forma, resultou. Zelda não se importava mais que ele ou Zant a matassem; era, a seus olhos, o que ela merecia.

A primeira vez que Zelda viu Ganondorf foi após se render, após Hyrule ser dele. Zant levou-a para a entrada do castelo onde ele estava, no seu cavalo,rodeado pelo seu exército de criaturas negras. Zelda manteve-se em silêncio, enquanto Zant lhe agarrava o braço, impedindo-a de fugir e perguntava ao seu mestre o que fazer com ela. Ganondorf olhou-a antes de saltar do seu cavalo para a encarar de pé. A primeira coisa que ela notou foi o quão alto ele era. Ele era um Gerudo; na verdade, ele era o ultimo da sua raça, desaparecida há muito. Zelda conhecia Ganondorf pelo nome, mas nunca o tinha visto antes.

- A princesa de Hyrule, presumo - falou.

Ela ainda estava em silê pequeno sorriso de gozo apareceu nos seus lábios.

- Oh, claro! Onde estão as minhas maneiras? Eu sou Ganondorf…

- … o rei dos ladrões - ela interrompeu.

- Sim, vejo que me conheces – respondeu, tentando ignorar que ela lhe tinha chamado "rei dos ladrões". Ele era-o na verdade, e não que ele não gostasse do seu "título", ele apenas não gostava, por alguma razão, de o ouvir da boca dela.

Zant perguntou outra vez:

- Mas, mestre, o que quer que eu faça com ela?

Ganondorf olhou Zelda outra vez, enquanto Zant a largava. Ela não podia fugir de qualquer maneira com todos aqueles monstros a guardar as saídas possíveis.

-Zant, podes ir. Eu próprio acompanharei a princesa até ao seu quarto – ele finalmente decidiu.

Zant parecia um pouco desapontado com aquelas ordens e murmurou algo antes de virar costas e desaparecer. Aparentemente, ele era um dos muitos que queria Zelda morta. E assim Ganondorf acompanhou Zelda, sem o Zant ou os seu guardas atrás. Eles não disseram uma palavra, pelo menos até chegarem a uma sala com uma porta que Zelda sabia que conduzia até uma passagem onde ela conseguiria escapar. Ela apenas tinha de se livrar de Ganondorf, e não haveriam guardas para a parar. Começou a planear um plano de fuga na sua mente quando foi parada:

-Sabes, eu não tentaria fugir; há guardas atrás de cada não sou estúpido, princesa.

Zelda olhou confusa para ele, a pensar se lhe tinha lido a mente. Ela ouvira dos seu poderes, mas não pensava que ele os tivesse realmente.

Eles chegaram.

-Podes sair do teu quarto; podes ir a qualquer lado deste castelo mas não podes sair. Apenas lembra-te que há guardas em todas as saídas – Ganondorf disse-lhe, numa voz séria, antes de se ir embora, deixando-a sozinha no quarto.

Nos dias seguintes Zelda não o via muitas vezes, exceto ás refeiçõ certificava-se sempre de comer com ela, para que ela não saltasse as refeições e passasse assim nunca falavam, e após as refeições ela voltava ao quarto e passava lá o resto do dia. Ela fazia tudo para o evitar até um dia em que estava num dos grandes jardins do castelo. Zelda gostava daquele sítio especial onde brincava quando era repente, Zant apareceu do nada.

-Olá, princesa.

Ela não respondeu, butmas ele continuou enquanto ele caminhava na direção dela.

-Sabes, eu não sei o que o meu Mestre Ganondorf vê de tão especial em ti… não sei porque me impede de te destruir duma vez!- Zant gozava-a.

Mas ela não se importava, só ouvia uma coisa dele: era o Ganondorf que a queria viva. Era ele que a mantinha viva.

Zant continuou o seu gozo:

-Sim, eu não sei o que quer contigo; nem sequer nos és útil!Nem consegues defender o teu próprio reino!"

As suas últimas palavras atravessaram-na como uma espada.

-Eu entreguei o meu reino para proteger o meu povo!Não tive escolha!-respondeu tentando não gritar.

- Isso é o que dizem os fracos!

- Bem, posso ser fraca, mas ao menos não sou uma tirana malvada!

-CALA-TE SUA PESTE INÚTIL!- gritou Zant enquanto tentava atacá-la antes de ser parado por uma voz familiar

-Zant! – Chamou Ganondorf, alto mas sem gritar - Zant, o que é eu te disse? Afasta-te da princesa!

-M-mas mestre, eu… ela…

-Já! E se te apanhar a magoares… até mesmo tocares nela outra vez, vou atormentar-te por mais que uma vida! Vai!

Zant rapidamente desapareceu. Ganondorf virou-se para se ir embora também, mas Zelda parou-o.

-Hum, G-ganondorf…? – ela corou um bocado, sem saber bem o que dizer.

-Sim…? – ele perguntou, um pouco surpeendido.

- O-obrigada.

- De… de nada.

E continuaram cada um o seu caminho. Zelda odiava Ganondorf, mesmo que o preferisse em vez do Zant, mas ainda lhe devia a sua vida. Se não fosse ele, ela teria sido morta por aquele twili nesse dia.

Dias passaram, e Zelda e Ganondorf tornaram-se mais próximos. Zelda só podia falar com Ganondorf, já que os guardas eram criaturas negras e que o Zant iria matá-la se tivesse hipótese. Ela não esquecera o que Ganondorf lhe tinha feito, mas desde o dia em que a "salvara", ela começara a vê-lo numa maneira um pouco diferente. Talvez ele quisesse o seu reino e o seu povo, como queria a sua vingança nos espíritos que o tentaram matar (a sua grande cicatriz na barriga que o provava) e, mais importante, como queria o Triforce, um poder dado pelas deusas que só ela, ele e O Herói tinham. Mas talvez, só talvez, apesar dele querer isso tudo, não a quisesse magoar.

Depois, O Herói chegou. Um dia, Zelda estava sozinha no seu quarto quando O Herói chegou para falar com ela. Ele estava na sua forma de criatura, que o fazia ter a aparência dum grande lobo de olhos azuis brilhantes. Mas ele não estava sozinho; ele tinha a ajuda da princesa de Twilight, Midna. Os dois lutavam para a salvar a ela e aos reinos de Twilight e Hyrule, tal como Zelda há muito esperava, mas ela sentia-se mal por Ganondorf. Ela contou-lhes a sua história e guiou-os pela sua jornada, quando de repente ouviram alguém subir pelas escadas. O Herói e a twili Midna fugiram antes que a porta se abrisse. Ganondorf entrou no quarto e olhou para Zelda. Demorou um momento a perceber o que se passava.

-Tu… tu falaste com o herói, não foi?- ele perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

Ela não conseguia falar. Sentia-se mal. Zelda queria salvar o seu reino, mas por alguma razão sentia-se mal por Ganondorf.

-Ganondorf, eu não te vou mentir. Ele esteve aqui.

Ganondorf acenou com a cabeça.

-Obrigado.

Zelda parecia confusa com estas palavras, então ele continuou:

-Obrigado... por não me mentires

E saiu, sem mais palavras.

-Desculpa – ela sussurrou, mesmo que ele não ouvisse – peço desculpa.

Não demorou muito até que O Herói regressasse, outra vez na sua forma de criatura. Na segunda visita, a princesa de Twilight estava a morrer, e ele procurava Zelda para a curar. E ela o fez. Zelda usou o seu poder para salvar Midna antes de desaparecer diante deles. O Herói e Midna fugiram do castelo outra vez.

Ganondorf passava pelo corredor quando viu Zelda no seu quarto. Ela estava desmaiada devido á magia que usara para curar Midna. Ele aproximou-se, o seu corpo fraco e adormecido caído no chão frio, e com cuidado carregou-a até á sua cama. Ele sentou-se na ponta da cama, ao pé do seu corpo, e colocou uma mão na sua testa. Ele criou um feitiço para lhe devolver a sua energia. Zelda abriu os olhos lentamente e viu-o. Era o seu inimigo que a tinha revivido.

-Estás bem? – ele perguntou, com medo que a magia tivesse falhado.

- S-sim…

Demorou um momento para Zelda se certificar que onde estava e com quem estava não era outro estúpido sonho dela. Ela levantou-se e sentou-se ao pé de Ganondorf.

-Ganondorf… porque é que não me mataste?

- Não me servias para nada morta – disse simplesmente.

- Mas também não te sirvo para muito viva, não é? Porque é que não me mataste, ou melhor, nem me tiraste o Triforce?" ela parou e olhou-lhe nos olhos "Eu quero saber a verdadeira razão."

Ele parecia perturbado com estas palavras. Ele levantou-se e olhou-a.

-Queres saber a verdadeira razão? A razão é que eu não sou esse monstro sem coração como te contaram a ti e ao teu povo! Já pensaste sequer que talvez matar não me dê prazer? Já pensaste sequer que talvez também me doa, ser comparado a um assassino e cruel rei dos ladrões? Já pensaste sequer que talvez eu não me orgulhe dos meus atos, que talvez eu não seja apenas um idiota sem coração, que talvez eu também consiga amar? Já pensaste sequer que talvez eu seja uma pessoa como tu?"

Ela levantou-se também para o encarar.

-Se o que disseste é verdade, então porque é que fazes isto? Porque é que fizeste o que fizeste?

- Porque eu queria ser rei de Hyrule, queria governar o teu reino, queria ter... – ele parou antes de acabar.

-Ter o quê?

- De qualquer maneira, não é importante.

De repent, Zant chamou Ganondorf do outro lado da porta. Não estava trancada, só fechada, mas o twili não queria correr mais riscos de ter Ganondorf a ameaça-lo outra vez.

-Com licença, princesa.

E ele saiu para falar com Zant. Zelda espiou-os e descobriu que Zant iria partir numa missão no reino de Twilight para matar O Herói e a princesa twili.

-Zant não será um problema para O Herói. Ele vai matá-lo facilmente.

Zelda não podia estar mais certa. Dias passaram até ela receber notícias.

A princesa estava na biblioteca do castelo a ler um livro quando um guarda de Ganondorf a avisou que o seu mestre a ela chegou Ganondorf estava sentado no trono.

-Zant está morto. O Herói matou-o.

-Eu sabia que aquele twili não conseguia…

-Sim,e agora O Herói vem para o castelo para a batalha final.

-O quê, já?

Ganondorf foi parado mesmo antes de abrir a boca para lhe responder.

O som dum trovão atravessou a sala. Tinha começado a chover fora do castelo e tanto a princesa como o rei sabiam o que significava. O Herói e a princesa twili tinham quebrado a barreira mágica do castelo e vinham a caminho. Zelda queria que tudo acabasse, mas não assim. Ela tinha sentimentos por Ganondorf, mesmo que nunca tivesse coragem de lhe dizer. E desde o ínicio que ela sabia que amava o inimigo, mesmo depois do que lhe tinha feito. Ela não queria saber se o seu povo lhe chamasse maluca, mas ela não o queria morto.

-Ganondorf, acerca do que me disseste dias atrás…desiste, e eu falo com O Herói, ele vai perceber...

- Não é tão simples, princesa...

-Não, Ganondorf! Eu conheço-te… o verdadeiro tu! Se lhes contares, todos vão perdoar-te!Não terás que lutar nem magoar ninguém. Tu não ficarás magoado!

-Eu não posso…

-GANONDORF, ELE VAI MATAR-TE!

-Zelda, por favor…- ele usou o seu nome pela primeira vez – não é mais do que eu mereço… depois do que eu te fiz a ti e ao teu povo… desculpa. Esta é a única maneira de resolver as coisas...

-NÃO! GANONDORF! Eu perdoo-te! Por favor…

-O que eu fiz foi tão horrível, nem eu me consigo perdoar. E agora vou pagar pelos meus erros. Vou estar á mercê das deusas. O Herói não morrerá; ele chegou até aqui e é dotado de grande poder. E eu… ou serei morto e passarei a eternidade na escuridão ou viverei como um homem perdoado pelas deusas.

Zelda abraçou-o, lágrimas a escorrer pela sua face. Ele abraçou-a também, e mantiveram-se assim por momentos.

-Zelda, ainda há uma coisa…duas…que te quero dizer…

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

-Zelda, na batalha final, por favor não deixes de me atacar.

Ela ia responder quando ele a parou.

-Eu sei que não o queres fazer, mas por favor… peço-te como amigo… Vais fazê-lo… lutar contra mim como teu inimigo… por mim?

-Ganondorf… tens a certeza que é isto que queres?

-É o que precisa de ser feito.

-Então… eu faço-o… por ti… - ela sussurrou.

Ele abraçou-a outra vez.

-Obrigado… só te quero dizer mais uma coisa…

-Sim…?

-Zelda, não quero que sofras… só te vou dizer isto porque pode ser a minha última opurtunidade…- ele parou - eu amo-te.

De repente, Zelda viu-se a fechar os olhos e cair para trás, desmaiada. Era um feitiço. Ganondorf apanhou o corpo dela antes deste cair no chão.

-Desculpa, meu amor. Por tudo. Adeus,minha doce princesa; em momentos eu deixarei este mundo – ele sussurrou e beijou-lhe a testa.

O seu corpo adormecido voou-lhe das mãos até se colocar numa estátua sagrada entre três triângulos, por cima do trono.

Quando O Herói, chamado Link, e a princesa twili chegaram, Ganondorf estava sentado no trono. Ele "apresentou-se", como planeado desde o ínicio. Quando chegou a hora da batalha, Ganondorf desapareceu da frente deles e possuiu o corpo de Zelda. Midna tentou para-lo, mas ele já estava no corpo da princesa. O Herói estava com um pouco de medo de magoar Zelda, como era o corpo dela, tal como Ganondorf previa. Mas após alguns ataques de Link, o corpo de Zelda começou a chegar ao seu limite. Com medo de a magoar, Ganondorf fingiu ter sido seriamente afetado por um dos ataques de Link e deixou o corpo de Zelda, que aterrou em segurança no trono, protegido por uma barreira mágica que Ganondorf criara.

A seguir, Ganondorf transformou-se na sua forma de criatura, Ganon, e começou outra ronda de ataques. Link alternava entre a sua forma humana e de criatura para derrotar Ganon, fazendo-o embater contra as paredes do castelo e atingindo-o com a espada mestre, a única espada capaz de destruir o poderoso Ganondorf. Quando a criatura Ganon estava fraca o suficiente, Link transformou-se em criatura para acertar no inimigo enquanto Midna usava o seu poder para segurar Ganon numa posição em que era possível atingir o seu ponto fraco, a sua cicatriz. Ganondorf estava em dores e não aguentava mais. Ele desapareceu, e com ele a barreira mágica e o feitiço que fazia Zelda dormir, o que fez com que os heróis pensassem que Ganondorf estava morto. Zelda acordou e dirigiu-se para Link e Midna. Ela não sabia o que sentir.

E assim, de repente, Ganondorf apareceu. Midna salvou Link e Zelda teletransportando-os para fora do castelo, no campo de Hyrule. Os dois estavam preocupados, Link com Midna e Zelda com Midna e Ganondorf, principalmente com Ganondorf, até ela e O Herói verem, com horror, Ganondorf montado no seu cavalo a esmagar o capacete de Midna nas mãos. "Não, ele não a pode ter matado…" Zelda viu-se com Link no meio dos espíritos, que lhes deram poderosas armas, as flechas de luz. Quando eles voltaram ao mundo real, subiram ao cavalo de Link. Eles começaram a perseguir Ganondorf, numa corrida de cavalos. Quando Link, que conduzia o cavalo, chegou perto o suficiente de Ganondorf, Zelda apontou as flechas ao inimigo. Ela hesitou um momento, a sua mente numa guerra contra ela.

"Dispara! É a tua opurtunidade! Ele tomou o teu reino!" " Ele ama-me!" "Ele matou a Midna!" "Eu amo-o!"

Pensamentos dispararam na sua mente.

"Isto é o que ele quer. Ele implorou-te que não deixasses de o atacar."

Ela finalmente pensou e disparou.

Á terceira flecha, Ganondorf caiu do cavalo e embateu no chão. "Obrigado, Zelda" ele pensou enquanto se levantava.

Uma barreira mágica fechou-o a ele e a Link num círculo. Ambos tiraram as suas espadas enquanto Zelda observava, do outro lado, ainda em cima do cavalo com as fleches e o arco na mão, impedida de fazer o que quer que fosse.

Os dois lutaram, ambos sabendo que apenas a morte de um os pararia. Apenas um sairia de lá vivo.

E depois, o vento parou. Os sons pararam. Até o tempo parou.

Ganondorf olhou para baixo e viu, com horror, a espada mestre na sua cicatriz, trepassando o seu corpo.

Zelda não acreditava. Ela viu Ganondorf dizer as suas últimas palavras, mesmo que não as conseguisse ouvir. Ela viu os seus lábios moverem-se e, a última coisa de que se lembra, foi o símbolo do Triforce na sua mão, o seu último sinal de vitalidade, desaparecer. Os olhos dele perderam a sua cor, o seu coração parou de bater.

Midna apareceu pouco depois. "Eu sabia que ele não a mataria" pensou Zelda. Link correu para Midna, mas Zelda continuou a olhar para Ganondorf.

-Princesa, está bem?- perguntou Midna, enquanto ela e Link se aproximaram dela.

"Sim" tentou responder, sem conseguir falar.

- Sim – disse finalmente.

Com isto Midna teletransportou-os para o espelho que levava até ao reino de Twilight. Ela disse adeus a Link e Zelda, de quem se tinha tornado amiga, mas especialmente a Link. Após regressar ao seu reino, Midna partiu e despedaçou o espelho, a única entrada para o mundo dela. Link sabia que era o dever dela, mas estava desvastado.

Quando ele e Zelda se foram embora, ele disse, enquanto viajavam no cavalo de regresso ao castelo.

- Hei-de encontrar outra maneira. Vou vê-la outra vez.

Zelda olhou-o. Aquele rapaz iria fazer de tudo para rever o seu amor, nem que quebrasse as leis do universo. E ela tinha praticamente matado a pessoa que mais amava.

-Sabes – disse ela - o Ganondorf não era malvado. Eu amava-o. O verdadeiro ele.

Link parou o cavalo.

-Eu lamento, eu... eu não sabia.

-Está tudo bem. Ele não queria que soubesses… ele disse-me que merecia ser castigado sendo morto por ti... e eu disse-lhe para não o fazer, mas... ele disse que era a única maneira – disse ela.

Quando ela reparou, eles estavam a passar no sítio da morte dele. O corpo ainda lá estava, de pé no meio do nada com uma espada na barriga.

- Link, podes deixar-me aqui sozinha por um momento, por favor? Eu volto para o castelo a pé.

Link acenou com a cabeça, enquanto Zelda desceu do cavalo e caminhou em direção a Ganondorf.

Ganondorf estava num sítio escuro. A única coisa de que se lembrava era de ter sido morto. Atingido pela espada, ele olhou para Zelda antes de se ver dentro daquele buraco negro. E ele quase que sabia o que aquele buraco negro era. Uma luz brilhou por entre a escuridão e três figuras divinas apareceram. Ele ajoelhou-se, sabendo que estava na presença das três deusas, preparado para ser julgado pelos seus atos malvados.

-Ganondorf – disse uma delas – o que fizeste podia custar-te muito.

Ele não respondeu, sabendo que era verdade.

-E no entanto, apercebes-te disso. Nós sabemos como tu te arrependes de tudo. Como tu desejas desfazer os teus erros.- disse outra.

Ele olhou para cima, para as deusas.

-Sabemos como mudaste, por causa daquela princesa. Como o teu amor por ela te fez ver as coisas numa maneira diferente. Nós sabemos como ela mudou o teu coração. Por isso decidimos dar-te outra opurtunidade. Deves-lhe a tua vida.

Ganondorf sorriu enquanto se levantava.

- Obrigado – disse, antes que uma luz o rodeasse e o levasse para longe daquele sítio.

Ela aproximou-se dele, e removeu a espada do seu corpo com cuidado.

-G-ganon…dorf…

Lágrimas desceram da sua face enquanto ela deixava cair a espada ao chão e caía de joelhos em frente dele. Ela nem reparara no símbolo do Triforce a aparecer na mão dele.

-É tudo minha culpa… desculpa...- chorava mesmo que ninguém a pudesse ouvir.

Para sua surpresa, ela sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Ela olhou para cima para ver o homem que amava vivo, a sorrir-lhe. As suas lágrimas rapidamente se tornaram num sorriso enquanto ela o abraçava.

-Não é culpa tua. Eu fui perdoado pelas deusas… agora posso recomeçar de novo… - disse - obrigado, Zelda.

-G-ganondorf…?

-Sim?

-A-acerca do que tu… disseste antes… da b-batalha…?

Eles pararam de se abraçar.

-Eu queria contar-te… - disse ela - … que eu também te amo.

Ambos sorriram antes de se beijarem.

Eles iriam começar de novo. E desta vez, de outro lado.


End file.
